Why I married Draco Malfoy
by SingfortheMoment
Summary: So this is not the typical love sappy kinda story. It's a very modern story as to reasons why the two married. R&R! Oneshot


Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters no matter how badly I wish to...

Why I Married Draco Malfoy

Why did I marry Draco Malfoy? I guess that's the main question in my life. It's not like I love him or anything (God forbid!) or he me. Sure, we sleep together, but so do Ron and I, and Dean and I, and even Seamus and I! And Draco is always sleeping with like Pansy and loads of other women. I know our relationship is twisted, but hey, the sex is good.

O I guess, before I even begin to explain why I married him, then I have to start in the beginning. From like the time I started to Hogwarts until the end of sixth year. Then I was the most naïve person in the world. I thought that if I just read another book, I'd be smarter. If I just studied a little harder and longer, I'd pass every test. If I didn't break a bloody damn rule, life would be perfect. And who cares about looks anyway, being smart is the only thing that matters! As you can tell, this strategy didn't work.

That all changed in my seventh year. I guess you could say I lost my innocence. I did in a way, but more like realization hit me like a rock. And I was nearly knocked out from the force. My world was never the same again. I realized then that appearance was everything. If people just thought something about you- it was good enough. They didn't need to know the truth that I let out for all to see for so long.

That year I met Draco, I mean I knew Malfoy before, but then I met Draco. When we got past the screaming and name-calling, we actually had decent conversations. I mean, it's not like I had anyone else. Ron was always with Lavender (yuck!) and Harry was either at Quidditch practice, or preparing to fight Voldemort. So I became friendly with Draco through my loneliness. And we shared a common room (both heads) so we didn't have to pretend to hate each other when we were talking. But outside the room, we put on a show (starring the _Mudblood_ and the _Bouncy Ferret_)…of hate. Once again, people didn't need to know we were friends.

I changed my look that year. I got my hair de-frizzarized. I wore it in soft curls, or I straightened it. I started wearing make-up and I actually wore tight clothes! Big surprise there, huh? People noticed the changed in me, but nobody cared because I still got the most NEWTs in history.

But I think Draco noticed the changes, and cared about them. If I could count the number of kisses we shared that year late in the common room (Snape caught us once! Forbid us to do again, did we listen?)…and how many times we hooked up. But that, I can count- eight times. Mostly on the couch but once in his room…woke up next to him, caused quite a fright until I realized what happened the night before. But once again we put on a show when we left the room. Nobody found out about what happened between us that year (besides Snape). But that didn't transpire to anything more than like- but we still got married.

Graduation rolled around and there I had to put on that fake smile again. Harry just defeated Voldemort (no surprise there!) and got together with Ginny, blah blah blah. I was supposed to be happy, right? Well I wasn't. everybody else in the "Golden Trio" (not really so golden when you think about it) was happy and everything was going right in their lives, but not mine!

So, with nothing left to do, I put on my "smile." I pretended to be happy preparing to be a medi-witch, but you know, I only did that because there was nothing else to do. I spent that summer getting drunk and picking up guys, different from the plain Hermione Jane Granger, but I needed that summer. It was my freedom after so many years of prison.

My life went on, became rich, successful, "Witch Weekly's" most eligible bachlorette. Blah, blah, blah. Life was supposed to be great right? No. Being 23 was real bummer, despite the fame. I guess I was lonely again…

Went on a couple of dates with a couple of people, being 24 came. Well me being the person I am remembered seventh year, and Draco Malfoy. Called him, knowing he was single, and asked him out. I don't care about that whole shit saying women can't ask men out on dates, I did it all the time (perhaps the reason that was still single). He agreed and we went out.

On our date, I was blunt and told him my reason for calling him. Appearance was the reason once again. Surprisingly he said yes and we dated (well talked, made out, and slept together) for a year. One night we were drinking in our newly bought mansion and he pulled a ring out of his pocket. No love stuff, he was blunt like I was the year before. Appearance was the culprit once again in my life. We would be very influential people together.

We eloped a week later. I was surprised he didn't care about blood, but whatever. You should have seen the look on Ron and Harry's faces when we got back. They were both Aurors so Draco and I walked into the office hand in hand. I saw Ron walking down the hall (he didn't see us yet) so for the hell of it I kissed Draco right there. And it was funny when he saw us because Draco and I actually were quite into it by then and I made sure he saw the ring (playing around with Draco's hair).

He nearly choked on his own saliva. It was priceless. Then I formally told him that I was Mrs. Malfoy and he looked ready to kill Draco, thinking he controlled my mind. Then I had the sit down with Ron and Harry. Explained that I was happy and that was that.

For the next few months it was fun, going to balls and stuff but then we grew into mutual apathy. I mean sex still happened regularly but nothing more than that and our morning talk happened. But it was fun to live in luxury, and it still is.

So, to answer my question from the beginning, I married Draco Malfoy to be influential. "It's a woman's world" they say. But let me tell you, in the muggle world it is, in some of the wizarding world it is, but not in the high society I live in. I married Draco Malfoy to have certain privileges, to be taken seriously and not be snickered at by the general witch population. And to make me look…different to the outside world. And to be able to get whatever I wanted whenever I wanted it wasn't bad either…

* * *

So, how do you like? Now all you need to do is press that review button, come on, you know you want to... 


End file.
